After 15 Minutes
by Rellionna
Summary: [TaitoLenka] Hanya 15 menit, waktunya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai. Hanya untuk menepati sebuah janji. Dan setelahnya, ia akan menghilang... #MeribaValentine


_"Hanya lima belas menit waktumu untuk melihatnya."_

* * *

 **Vocaloid :: Yamaha Corp., etc.**

 **#MeribaValentine**

 **Untuk Sharevane selaku pasangan hidup saya /apa/**

* * *

 _ **Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Shion-kun.**_

 _ **-Kagamine Lenka**_

Taito memandang keluar jendela kereta. Manik ungu gelapnya tak pernah lepas mengamati pemandangan di luar sana, mengabaikan suara bising dari beberapa penumpang yang kebanyakan adalah anak kecil. Sesekali Taito melirik ke arah secarik kertas berwarna biru lembut. Di atasnya, tertulis rapi perasaan dari sang pengirim.

Kagamine Lenka- namanya tercantum apik di pojok kanan kertas surat yang dibaca Taito. Seorang gadis pirang yang dikenalnya enam tahun lalu di SD Okigu di Tokyo. Tepat dua minggu sebelum Taito akan pindah ke Hokkaido.

Taito tersenyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka saat itu. Ketika Taito yang masih berumur sembilan tahun menangis pelan di bawah pohon sakura yang letaknya lima meter dari sekolahnya setelah terjatuh dari sepeda karena beberapa temannya menjahilinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lalu seorang anak perempuan datang. Memandang Taito dengan matanya yang besar.

"Ah! Apa terasa sangat sakit?"

Suaranya khas anak kecil, namun tetap terdengar dewasa. Anak itu berlutut di hadapan Taito, memeriksa siku dan lutut Taito yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Harus segera diobati." Katanya lembut. "Ayo ikut aku, rumahku tak jauh dari sekolah."

Anak itu membantu Taito berdiri, mengambil alih sepeda hitam Taito yang tergeletak begitu saja, lalu menyuruh Taito duduk di boncengan.

Taito masih sangat kecil saat itu, ia belum tahu apa itu cinta terhadap lawan jenis. Tapi Taito merasakan wajahnya memerah ketika anak itu memaksa kedua tangan Taito untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Dan anak itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan perlahan, membawa Taito ke rumahnya.

Namanya Kagamine Lenka, lebih tua dua tahun dari Taito. Ia adalah anak yang ramah dan senang menolong orang lain. Bahkan Taito yang baru dikenalnya pun telah ditolong olehnya dengan sepenuh hati. Taito menyukai Lenka, anak itu sudah seperti kakak baginya.

Mereka baru kenal tiga hari, namun keduanya sudah lengket satu sama lain. Kemana-mana berdua, berangkat sekolah berdua, pulang berdua. Lenka juga sering datang ke kelas Taito saat jam istirahat, mengajak si anak yang sedikit anti-sosial itu makan siang.

Dua minggu itu waktu yang sangat singkat. Taito sudah harus berpisah dengan Lenka. Itu sangat menyakitkan sejujurnya. Taito tidak ingin pergi jauh dari Lenka, namun apa daya, Taito masih berumur sembilan tahun. Tak mungkin orang tuanya pergi tanpa dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi. Jangan lupa kirimkan surat padaku ya." Kata Lenka sambil mengusap rambut Taito. Saat itu Lenka tersenyum lebar padanya, dan meyakinkan Taito bahwa suatu saat mereka akan bertemu lagi.

"Dan berjanjilah padaku kau akan datang kembali ke sini." Lenka menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, lalu disambut dengan sedikit antusias oleh Taito.

"Aku berjanji. Saat aku datang kembali ke sini nanti, aku pasti sudah menjadi orang yang tampan!" Lenka tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kak Lenka nanti!"

"Apa itu?"

"Ayah bilang sesuatu yang spesial harus menjadi rahasia lebih dulu."

Lenka kembali tertawa geli. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu."

Taito terlonjak kaget saat kepalanya terantuk kaca jendela. Ia memandang ke sekeliling, anak-anak yang tadi berisik sudah tertidur. Dan sepertinya Taito juga sempat tertidur tadi. Pemuda berambut ungu itu segera melirik arlojinya, sudah jam enam malam. Tinggal dua jam lagi untuk sampai ke Tokyo. Tinggal dua jam lagi dan Taito bisa bertemu dengan Lenka.

Tapi Taito benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia ingin segera sampai, ia ingin segera bertemu Lenka. Taito rindu senyuman Lenka, rindu suaranya, rindu dengan bagaimana cara Lenka membuatnya tenang.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Taito teringat sesuatu. Segera ia buka surat yang Lenka kirim padanya terakhir kali. Ia baru ingat Lenka juga mencantumkan nomor handphone-nya di surat tersebut.

"Ha-halo, kak?" Taito berbicara gugup setelah mendengar jawaban dari nomor yang ia hubungi. "Ini Taito."

Senyum hangat mengembang di wajah sang pemuda ungu. Suara Lenka terdengar semakin dewasa dan lembut. Taito menyukai suaranya.

"Aku sedang menuju distrik kota Minato, kak. Sebentar lagi aku sampai di Shinagawa."

Di seberang sana, Taito dapat mendengar suara Lenka memekik girang setelahnya. Keduanya kembali bercakap-cakap. Saling melepas rindu. Hingga akhirnya Taito sampai di stasiun Shinagawa distrik kota Minato, perfektur Tokyo. Kota dimana ia tinggal dulunya.

Ketika Taito keluar dari stasiun, hari semakin gelap. Namun kota Minato masih ramai seperti biasanya. Kota ini sudah sedikit berubah semenjak terakhir kali Taito melihatnya.

"Valentine..." Taito bergumam kecil ketika mata keunguannya menangkap pernak-pernik hati merah muda yang bertebaran.

Benar juga, besok tanggal 14 Februari. Hari valentine. Mungkin Taito akan mengunjungi Lenka besok sambil membawakan sebatang coklat.

Taito mulai melangkah, mencari toko kelontong yang menjual berbagai macam jenis hadiah valentine. Dan berhenti setelah menemukan satu toko kelontong yang dulu merupakan toko langganannya. Taito segera masuk ke dalam, membuat lonceng di atas pintu toko tersebut berbunyi ketika ia membuka pintunya.

"Selamat datang." Seorang wanita yang sudah berumur menyambutnya dengan ramah.

Sambil menarik kopernya Taito mengelilingi toko tersebut, melihat berbagai jenis coklat valentine yang dipajang di etalase. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul ketika menemukan coklat kesukaan Lenka.

"Aku beli yang ini."

"1600 yen."

Setelahnya Taito pergi mencari taksi, menuju ke rumah neneknya.

* * *

Sekali lagi Taito melirik arlojinya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, mencari keberadaan sosok berambut pirang. Kemarin malam ia dan Lenka sudah berjanji akan bertemu di taman dekat SD keduanya dulu jam sembilan. Namun hingga jam sepuluh Lenka tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu menghela nafasnya lagi. Dengan sabar menanti kedatangan Lenka. Mungkin Lenka lupa atau Lenka sedang melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu makanya dia terlambat.

Taito mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi Lenka. Namun yang menjawab panggilannya justru suara operator. Sepertinya ponsel Lenka sedang mati. Dan ketika jarum jam telah menunjuk angka sebelas, Lenka belum datang juga. Merasa jengah karena Lenka tak kunjung tiba, Taito akhirnya memilih untuk mengunjungi rumahnya langsung. Mungkin Lenka benar-benar lupa.

* * *

 _"Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, kau akan menghilang. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu, kau harus menepati janjimu."_

 _"Aku mengerti."_

* * *

Taito menekan bel rumah keluarga Kagamine, menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Masih tak ada jawaban, pemuda itu kembali menekan bel. Kali ini terdengar suara gaduh. Lalu pintu kayu itu perlahan terbuka.

"Tidak mungkin."

Yang membukanya adalah Kagamine Lenka, gadis yang ingin ditemuinya. Lenka sudah berubah, rambut pirangnya yang dulu pendek kini sudah semakin panjang. Diikat model ponytail. Wajahnya semakin dewasa dan cantik. Suaranya juga sudah berubah. Taito benar-benar merindukan gadis ini.

"Tidak mungkin... Shion-kun... Tidak mungkin..." Lenka- entah kenapa -mundur perlahan, tampak shock ketika mendapati Taito berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kak... Dengarkan aku dulu." Taito menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menunggumu sejak dua jam yang lalu di tempat yang sudah kita tentukan. Tapi karena kau tidak datang jadi aku segera pergi ke sini."

"Ta-tapi... Kau sudah..."

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu." Taito menahan kedua lengan Lenka, tidak membiarkan gadis itu pergi. "Aku datang ke sini untuk menepati janjiku... Tenanglah dulu, waktuku tidak banyak."

Lenka menurut, namun ia masih terlihat shock. Setelah mendapat respon seperti itu, Taito pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua lengan Lenka. Dengan segera Taito membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda kotak yang terbungkus rapi. Menatap Lenka dengan hangat.

"Seperti janjiku sembilan tahun yang lalu. Ketika aku datang kembali ke sini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Pada gadis yang telah menyelamatkanku. Pada gadis yang pertama kali melihatku sebagai keluarga. Pada gadis yang memberikanku arti kehidupan." Taito tersenyum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu kak, aku benar-benar mencintaimu..."

"Shion-kun..."

"Waktuku benar-benar tidak banyak. Setelah ini aku benar-benar akan pergi. Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam kehidupanku, Kagamine Lenka."

Taito memberikan coklat yang dibelinya kemarin malam pada Lenka. Memeluk gadis itu sesaat.

"Selamat tinggal, Lenka..."

Dan menghilang dengan senyuman hangatnya yang masih terlukis di wajahnya. Meninggalkan Lenka sendirian yang masih terdiam dan mulai menangis.

"Shion-kun..."

* * *

Samar-samar, dari arah ruang tamu masih terdengar suara televisi yang menyala dan menyiarkan sebuah kabar berita kemarin malam.

"Kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan seorang penumpang taksi malam. Berdasarkan kartu identitas yang berada dalam tas korban, korban diketahui bernama- **_Shion Taito_**."

* * *

 _Tidak apa-apa... Meskipun hanya sebentar, setelah melihatnya pun Taito sudah merasa bahagia..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/N : SERIUS INI SAYA NGETIK APAAN? Niatnya buat event meriba tapi malah jadi cerita absurd gajelas begini saking ngebutnya ngetik wwwwww /dia baru bikin tanggal 13 soalnya/jduak/

DAAAAAAN LAHIRLAH KAPAL BARUUUU TAITOLENKA KARENA TANPA DIDUGA SAYA BERPASANGAN SAMA MAMAH SHAREVANE WWWWWWWW

Butuh perjuangan buat bikin fanfic dengan kapal seperti ini, karena selama ini kan Taito hanya untuk Lui /kibarkan bendera TaitoLui/heh/

Sekian curcolan dari saya bye-bye~~~~


End file.
